Insecurities
by Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14
Summary: Tommy being a normal guy has no idea what to tell Kira about her insecurities as a female girl ranger. ONESHOT!


Insecurities 

All right so here's the story, Tommy being a normal guy has no idea what to tell Kira about her insecurities as a female girl ranger and well he can't call Kim. Which leaves him one choice of a female ranger he could call but she may not be so happy…

* * *

It was extremely quiet in the household one ex-ranger and a current one, are finally asleep upstairs after an exhausting day of fighting. The female of the two planning on not waking up anytime soon would have her dreams crushed by the obnoxious ringing of her cell phone. The male ranger stayed dead asleep not even moving once. 'I hate you Mike. This person better have a damn good explanation' "WHAT!" she harshly whispered into the phone.

"Karone I need your help."

"Yeah that's funny." she muttered looking at the clock, "What the hell Tommy it's fucking two-thirty in the morning. I am still a ranger if you remember correctly." she groaned pushing her aching body up and heading down stairs into the kitchen.

"I know and I'm sorry but this is the only time I get to myself." Tommy muttered, he was sitting at his kitchen table papers to be graded everywhere.

"That's what you get for being a teacher and running a ranger team." Karone said looking at her own stack of papers to do in her own house.

"At least I don't have to lead them this time." Tommy replied. "How can you run a S.W.A.T. team and stay a ranger."

"I have no idea. Lot's of support and Tylenol! And Sudafed is great when your nose is stuffed and lots of bandages. So what's wrong?" she questioned a loud yawn escaping her lips.

"It's Kira." Tommy replied.

"Isn't she your yellow ranger?" Karone quickly asked.

"Yep one of my best students too… but she seems a little worried about being a ranger." Tommy answered.

"Tommy, you were to, it's scary at the beginning…"

"Yeah I know. It's just… I don't know Karone… I think it's like a girl worry and I don't know how to help her." Tommy said.

"So you want me to come up?" Karone wondered out loud.

"Do you think you could?" Tommy replied.

Karone groaned… "You have a guest room?"

"Of course."

"I'll come there now, stay the night and talk to her tomorrow and I have to write a note to Mike." Karone replied.

"Karone you are the greatest person…"

"Tommy don't worry about it, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Thank you…"

_Dear Mike… _Karone wrote.

* * *

Tommy flipped his phone shut and ran up stairs to make sure it was all set. "Tommy!' called a female voice downstairs. She smiled as you heard his loud footsteps coming. "Couple years and you're still just as loud."

"Karone! It's so good to see you." he said hugging her like a older brother would. "It's been forever."

"Yeah and I'm so tired." she muttered. Tommy grinned like a schoolboy; you could see the bags under her eyes drooping.

"Come on let's get you to bed. And thankyou again for doing this, it means a lot.

"No problem."

* * *

It was early the next morning and Karone was bored out of her mind, for once in her life she was praying that disaster would trick. She'd meet Hayley this morning, the girl reminded her of Kai. It's been a while since she last saw him, last she knew he was moving up in rank on  
Terra Venture. They Lost Galaxy team are over a lot, this much she knows but she's always occupied somewhere mainly in the Lost Galaxy, on the second Mega Ship or somewhere in the Mystic Forest. Just being back here around Tommy reminds her of her ranger roots, she'd have to talk to them soon. Udonna should be able to handle the Forest on her own for a while.

She knew of Tommy's ranger for a while know, Connor, Ethan, and of course, Kira. Karone grabbed her guitar, one great things about being a Mystic Ancient is knowing when someone you're looking for is behind you.

Karone pulled out her guitar and started to sing a song that reminded rangers of their bonds…

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

"You know Kira you may be the only girl ranger on your team but you are never alone." Karone said looking over her shoulder.

"Um who are you? How do you know that I'm a ranger?" Kira questioned quickly.

"Well for one I'm kinda living out of Tommy's house right now as I help him with Connor, Ethan, and you. Then every girl ranger can tell another, I'm Karone."

"Oh my GOD!" Kira screamed covering her mouth. "The Purple Space Ranger, second Pink Lost Galaxy, a Ancient Mystic, and Jungle Fury."

"Yeah I get that a lot, so let's move on to you. What's bugging you?" Karone replied.

Kira sighed and sat down next to her, "I guess it's the fact I'm the only girl ranger on this team, it feels, I don't know, weird."

"Kira being the only girl ranger on a team is a blessing!"

"How so?"

Karone laughed, "Well let's see. You kick ass, the guys are always concerned about you through their sexiest aurora, and less drama. I know for a fact, there is going to be a lot in the years that follow you. Tori and me thought the same thing when we were the only girls on our team but know that no matter what happens other rangers are there for you. Whether it be childbirth or a crazy break up. However make sure you have tissues and Ben and Jerry's."

"Alright then… will you do something with me tonight?"

"Sure." Karone replied as Kira whispered something in her ear. They giggled together and behind them Tommy smiled, was their anything rangers wouldn't do for each other?

* * *

"Alright please give a warm welcome to Kira Ford!" Hayley yelled on stage.

Kira smiled at everyone and walked over to the microphone. "Tonight I'm going to sing a song I wrote with a friend who lately helped me get over a amazingly though spot in my life, on the love of friendship."

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you_

**Karone walked onto stage as the other rangers screamed loudly, together Kira and her begun to sing the chorus. **

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down_

_Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me  
_  
_Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me  
_  
**Karone took over and belted her heart out.**

_Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned_

_To lose my selfish pride_

**Together they picked up again at the chorus and finished the song together. **

_Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah_

_Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

The crowd roared loudly as Karone and Kia hugged each other tightly. "I have to go now." Karone whispered. "But if you ever need anything my number is programmed on your phone and on your bulletin board. If you ever need anything just call me. I'm always there for you."

"Thankyou." Kira whispered back as Karone left the stage.

Over the next couple of years the girls spent many days together on the beach, the mall, concert, and together they made a platinum CD. Kira was a bridesmaid at Karone's weeding and Karone was her Maid of Honor. Always remember friends are for life but best friends know all your secrets whether it's ranger related or not.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
